Putri?
by jjonghun
Summary: Sehun bertemu duplikatnya dari dimensi lain dan bertukar tempat? Apa yang terjadi? Tunggu.. kenapa semua pangeran mirip dengan teman sekolahnya? Dan... Cinta pertama Sehun! /Chap 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

"Aku hanya ingin pangeran, Baek~. Pangeran berkuda putih, memakai jubah menawan, datang menjemputku untuk mengajakku berdansa di sebuah Danau…"

"Dalam mimpi-mu Sehun."

.

.

"Kau siapa?!"

"Aku? Namaku Sehun~! Aku duplikatmu dari dimensi lain, Sehun~!"

"Nama kita sama?!"

"Iya~."

"Kau bilang tadi duplikat? Duplikat? Tunggu… kau datang dari mana?"

"Dari lemari pakaianmu itu~," ucapnya. "Aku punya permintaan. Tolong gantikan aku di dimensi sana untuk sementara.."

"Kenapa?"

"Akan ada pesta di Istana-ku dan semua pangeran dari negri sebrang akan diundang… Aku tidak bisa berdansa, Sehun.."

"Apa?! Pangeran? Istana? Dansa? K-kau seorang putri?!"

Dan Sehun mengangguk.

.

.

"Namaku Kevin. Pangeran dari Thesaurs," ucap si pirang.

_Tapi kau mirip dengan seniorku! Kris.. iya Kris!_

"Aku Chanlie, dari Markup," ucap si gigi berkilau.

_Dan kau! Kau mirip si bodoh Chanyeol!_

"Aku Edison Huang," ucap si mata panda.

_Tunggu… kau mirip Tao dari kelas sebelah…_

"Aku Lucas, dari negri yang terdapat banyak rusa," ucap si manis sambil tersenyum.

_S-s-senior Luhan?!_

.

.

"Aku guru menari-mu," ucap lelaki dengan jubah pianis itu. "Namaku Matth. Tapi yang lain biasa memanggilku Min.. Minho."

_GURU OLAHRAGA?! PAK MINHO YANG SERAM ITU?!_

.

.

Seseorang menabrak tubuh kurus Sehun, membuat cangkir teh-nya jatuh dan pecah. "A-akh..," ringisnya ketika pecahan beling itu menggores jari-nya.

Sebuah tangan besar menahan tangan mungilnya yang terluka. "Kau tidak apa – apa, putri"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak seketika ia menatap iris obsidian yang menatapnya.

"Ah, kau putri kerajaan ini ya?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Salam kenal Putri Sehun..," ia membungkuk. Wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi, tanpa ekspresi. Tapi bisa dijamin, gadis seperti Sehun akan luluh seketika.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya. "Namaku Kai, dari negri Shadow.."

_Dia.. mirip Jongin…_

Sehun menarik ujung gaunnya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Pangeran Kai…"

* * *

**GUE KEMBALI! DENGAN FF BARU HOHOHO**  
**Siapa yang mau ini dilanjut... silahkan review~ hohoho**  
**Ini terinspirasi dari game nitendo ds jaman gue kecil dulu. Judulnya Princess Debut.**

**REVIEW YO GUYS**

**anw gue lagi ngedit ngedit nambah nambah Kost kost-an tercinta nih! Wait ya~~**

**REVIEW YANG INI YA GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An EXO Fanfiction**

**AllSemexSehun(girl)**

**Genderswitch!**

* * *

**_"You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, this is love story,  
Baby just say  
YES."_**

* * *

"Dan, setelah Pangeran Philips mencium bibir Putri Aurora, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tersenyum pada Pangeran Philips yang ia temui di hutan, ia langsung memeluknya dan berkata, 'Aku tau kau cinta sejati-ku..,' ucapnya. Dan mereka hidup bahagia, selamanya."

Terdengar bunyi tepuk tangan dari seluruh murid di kelas X-1. Terlebih lagi seorang gadis yang memiliki kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah mawar, mata yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit saat tersenyum, dan rambut coklat yang indah. Apa tubuh tinggi dan sedikit kurus itu sudah dicantumkan? Kalau belum, ya, begitu.

Nama gadis itu Oh Sehun. Ia tersenyum, ketika teman yang duduk di depannya itu kembali ke tempatnya setelah mendongengkan satu kelas tentang _Sleeping Beauty_ karya Hans Crhistian Anderson itu. "Ya Tuhan! Byun Baekhyun! Aku sudah membaca cerita itu ratusan kali, tapi tetap terasa menyenangkan!" Ujarnya terus terang.

"Pasti karena seorang Putri yang membacakannya untukmu. Iya, kan?" goda gadis berwajah imut tersebut, Byun Baekhyun. Matanya sipit, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis. Tak kalah cantik dengan Oh Sehun.

"Huh, kau bercanda," Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku hanya ingin pangeran, Baek~. Pangeran berkuda putih, memakai jubah menawan, datang menjemputku untuk mengajakku berdansa di sebuah Danau…"

"Dalam mimpi-mu Sehun," celetuk teman sebangku Sehun yang baru saja bangun dari tidur siang-nya.

Baiklah, lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit coklat eksotis dan bibir tebal menggoda ini bernama Kim Jongin. Dia pujaan seluruh gadis di sekolah. Sehun sebenarnya juga jatuh pada godaan setan di sebelahnya ini, tapi sayang, yang ia lakukan dengan Jongin setiap hari hanya bertengkar, bertengkar, dan bertengkar.

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Cih! Lihat saja! Aku kan pintar berdansa~!" Sehun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu. Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Aku juga bisa berdansa, Sehunnie~."

"Jangan panggil aku 'Sehunnie'!" Ujar Sehun kesal kemudian mencubit lengan Jongin.

Jongin kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah, Tuan Putri Sehun..," Jongin tersenyum tipis sembari menggoda Sehun.

Wajah Sehun memanas. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. "Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin," gumamnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Dan Sehun tak sadar, kalau Jongin mendengar perkataannya. Lelaki tampan itu langsung menengok ke arah Sehun. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah kata. Kata yang sudah tak asing lagi.

"사랑해 세훈아…"

.

.

Sehun berjalan pulang bersama Jongin. Kebetulan rumah mereka searah. Hanya beda beberapa blok. Hari sudah agak malam ketika mereka turun dari bus. Maklum, mereka ada kegiatan klub dan juga membersihkan kelas.

"Sehun, aku ingin ke minimarket sebentar. Kau ikut tidak?" Tanya Jongin lembut sambil menunjuk minimarket yang ada di sebelah kanan mereka.

Dengan pelan Sehun menggeleng. "Aku duluan saja~ sampai besok, Jonginnie~," Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya ke Jongin. "_Mehrong~_ hehe~," ujarnya lucu lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati – hati—," ucap Jongin menggantung dengan sedikit berteriak, "—sayang…"

.

.

Sehun baru saja akan berteriak ketika ia melihat seorang yang duduk di ranjangya. Orang itu menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk diam. Sehun mengangguk karena, _hell_, orang itu persis dengan dirinya! 99% mirip! Hanya gaun berwarna merah muda polos dengan punggung yang terbuka membedakan ia dengan orang di depannya ini.

"Kau siapa?!" Jerit Sehun tertahan. Kakinya gemetar. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang 99% mirip dengannya?! Tidak mungkin.

Orang itu—Gadis itu mengerjap. "Aku? Namaku Sehun~! Aku duplikatmu dari dimensi lain, Sehun~!" Ujarnya sambil memeluk sebuah gumpalan putih.

"Nama kita sama?!" Jerit Sehun lagi

"Iya~."_ Sehun_ menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menunjukkan gumpalan putih yang di pegangnya. Mirip sebuah boneka. Derngan topi bajak laut dan baju pink, "makhluk ini Ace~! Ayo ucapkan salam, Ace~!" Gumpalan putih itu berkedip dan melambaikan tangannya. Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Kau bilang tadi duplikat? Duplikat? Tunggu… kau datang dari mana?" Sehun ikut duduk di kasurnya.

"Dari lemari pakaianmu itu~," ucapnya. "Aku punya permintaan. Tolong gantikan aku di dimensi sana untuk sementara.." _Sehun _menatap Sehun dengan memelas.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Kenapa?"

_Sehun_ berkedip imut lalu menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Akan ada pesta di Istana-ku dan semua pangeran dari negri sebrang akan diundang… Aku tidak bisa berdansa, Sehun.."

"Apa?! Pangeran? Istana? Dansa? K-kau seorang putri?!" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan menunjuk _Sehun_.

Dan _Sehun_ mengangguk. "Kau akan pergi bersama Ace," _Sehun _melempar gumpalan putih itu ke langit – langit kamar Sehun dan gumpalan putih itu terbang.

"Woah! Woah! Makhluk apa itu?!" Teriak Sehun sambil menghindar dari makhluk yang sekarang sedang terbang itu. Mari kita sebut di Ace.

Ace terbang mendekati Sehun yang berjengit ketakutan. "Aku Ace~ Aku yang akan membantumu di dimensi sana, Sehun," Ace menangkup pipi gembil Sehun dengan tangan kecilnya lalu meremas – remas pipi itu dengan lucu.

"B-b-bagaiman kalau aku tidak mau?" Sehun melepas tangan Ace dari pipi-nya. "M-Maksudku.. kau tau, aku punya banyak pekerjaan disini.."

"Aku sudah mengaturnya..," _Sehun _tersenyum. "Kau tinggal pergi ke dunia-ku dan kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai liburan," ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku sudah memperhatikanmu cukup lama dan… kau tahu, kau sedikit lelah bukan? Anggap saja liburaaan~~," bujuk _Sehun_ dengan puppy eyesnya.

Sehun mengernyit. _Jadi seperti itu ya aku kalau minta sesuatu pada eomma…._ Ia menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah! Ace~ Kau harus terus bersama-ku ya~," kata Sehun. "Jadi.. kapan kita berangkat?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tentu saja sekarang~!" jawab Ace senang.

"A-apa?!"

.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang. Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, duduk di atas kasur empuk dengan seprei dari kain sutra. Oh indah sekali. "Jadi.. Ace?"

Ace yang sedang memakan biskuit yang ada di meja nakas _Sehun_ menoleh. "Mm?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Sehun mengerjap.

"Pergi ke pesta dansa~ Pembukaan lomba akan di mulai malam ini~" Ucap Ace senang lalu mendorong Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Dress pink muda dengan punggung terbuka dan sarung tangan se-lengan terlihat cantik dan pas di tubuh kurus Sehun. Jangan lupa tiara dan sepatu kaca yang melengkapi-nya. Sehun berdiri di depan cermin, wajahnya memerah. "I-ini aku?"

"Siapa lagi~," jawab Ace.

Sehun berputar, membuat gaun yang ia pakai ikut berkibar. "A-aku… cantik..," gumamnya tak percaya.

"Memang~," jawab Ace singkat sambil mengemut permen. "Ayo berangkat!"

"Naik apa?"

"Jalan kaki. Pesta kan diadakan di bawah…," Ace membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Sehun untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun?

* * *

Maaf kalo pendek ' u '

review ye guys muaaaahhh


	3. Chapter 3

**An EXO Fanfiction**

**AllSemexSehun(girl)**

**Genderswitch!**

* * *

**_"You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, this is love story,  
Baby just say  
YES."_**

* * *

"Itu dia putri kerajaan ini."

"Wah cantik sekali dia.."

"Pantas saja semua pangeran memperebutkannya.."

Terdengar seluruh orang yang hadir di acara pembukaan pesta dansa itu membicarakan Sehun. Sehun agak risih. Bukan karena orang – orang membicarakannya. Kalau boleh jujur, di sekolah, banyak anak lelaki yang memperebutkan Sehun. Jadi, Sehun sudah biasa mungkin, ya? Oke, kembali ke permasalahan. Yang membuat Sehun risih adalah gaun panjang ini. Demi tuhan, _Hanbok_ milik Ibu-nya jauh lebih nyaman di banding ini.

"Sehun! Disana kau rupanya!" Teriak seorang pria bertubuh gendut dengan mahkota di atasnya. Sehun melirik Ace dengan tatapan _apa-dia-ayahku_? Dan Ace mengangguk.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah Ayah _Sehun_. Ia menarik ujung gaunnya dan membungkukkan badannya. "Selamat malam, Ayah."

Sang Raja tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Sehun untuk ia kaitkan di antara lengannya kemudian berjalan ke arah singgasana yang terlihat sangan mewah. Tapi di mata Sehun, itu sangat empuk dan nyaman. Pasti tubuh kurus-nya akan tenggelam di antara busa tebal tersebut.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara orkestra yang sangat nyaring. Pintu besar itu terbuka, menampakkan lelaki – lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah tampan. Sehun berbalik, menatap kebelakang sebelum akhirnya membulatkan matanya menatap lelaki – lelaki tersebut.

Sehun menatap lelaki pertama. .Lelaki paling tinggi dengan mata yang selalu mengintimidasi itu mengenakan tuksedo berwarna ungu pucat. Dan demi Tuhan, lelaki ini sangat tampan. Posturnya yang tegap dan rambut _dirty-blonde_-nya terlihat sangat pas dengan kulit putihnya. "Namaku Kevin. Pangeran dari Thesaurs," ucapnya.

_'Tapi kau mirip dengan seniorku! Kris.. iya Kris! Senior Kris yang tiap hari masuk ruang Bimbingan Konseling karena suka bolos untuk main basket!'_ Jerit Sehun dalam hati. Namun wajahnya tersenyum manis, membungkuk pada Pangeran Kevin yang sekarang memasang wajah _bitch-please_. '_Sial, kau benar – benar mirip Senior Kris…'_

Mata Sehun beralih ke lelaki kedua. Tidak kalah tinggi dan, ehem, tampan dari Kevin, namun kau akan tersenyum lebar saat menatapnya. Matanya bulat dan besar, mirip anak kecil. Barisan giginya berderet dengan rapi dan terlihat mengilap. Telinganya lebar, mirip telinga gajah. Ia mengenakan tuksedo biru muda, sangat cerah namun tampak cocok dengan wajahnya. "Aku Chanlie, dari Markup," ucapnya dengan cengiran bodoh.

_'Dan kau! Kau mirip si bodoh Chanyeol! Si bodoh yang suka mengambil kotak bekal-ku! Senior yang tak pantas di panggil Senior!' _Jerit Sehun lagi. Wajahnya masih tersenyum kemudian membungkuk ke Pangeran Chanlie.

Sehun kembali beralih ke lelaki ketiga. Lumayan tinggi. Dan wajahnya juga tak kalah tampan dari yang lain. Lihat saja _eyelids_-nya yang dalam itu. Matanya mirip seperti Kevin, lancip dan _eagle-like_. Ia mengenakan tuksedo hijau muda. "Aku Edison Huang," ucapnya singkat. Wajahnya tak berekspresi.

_'Tunggu, kau mirip Tao si Panda dari kelas sebelah….. _Bisik Sehun. Ia tersenyum ke Edison.

Lelaki terakhir, lelaki terpendek dari mereka semua, tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun. Wajahnya manis, seperti anak kecil. Matanya bulat, seperti tokoh _Bambi_, rusa di kartun anak – anak yang dulu sering di tonton Sehun. Ia mengenakan tuksedo pink pucat, menambah kesan manis dan imut. Ia membungkuk, "Aku Lucas, dari negri yang terdapat banyak rusa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun nyaris menjerit girang dalam hati. '_S-s-senior Luhan?! Astaga astaga! Senior yang jago menari itu kan?! Saingan Jongin! Astaga, astaga! Tuhan, tabah kan hambamu ini!' _Dan Sehun menampilkan senyuman paling manis untuk Lucas.

"Ini Pangeran – Pangeran yang akan menjadi partner-mu dalam dansa nanti, Sehun..," bisik Raja pelan sambil tersenyum. "Kau harus memilih salah satu dari kelima orang ini…"

Alis mata Sehun mengerut. "Lima? Ayah, mereka hanya berempat…," balas Sehun.

Raja menepuk keningnya. "Pasti dia terlambat!"

"Dia?"

.

.

Mata Sehun berbinar menatap banyak-nya makanan yang tersaji di seluruh sudut ruangan ini. Matanya menangkap sebuah kue yang tak asing baginya. _Cheese Cake_. Kilapan bahya nampak di mata sipit-nya. '_AKU AKAN MEMAKANNYA!_'

Setelah menghabiskan 3 potong _Cheese Cake_, 2 potong Sosis dan _Bacon_, _Scrambell Egg_, dan secangkir susu cokelat, Sehun duduk di pojok ruangan. Mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan-astaga-putri-itu-makan-banyak-sekali.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Mau makan sebanyak apapun, berat badannya hanya akan berkisar antara 43 kg sampai 46 kg. Indah kan, hidup menjadi Sehun? Ia kembali berdiri, hendak mengambil secangkir teh.

Setelah menampur teh-nya dengan susu putih, ia berjalan pelan ke tempatnya semula.

Ketika hendak duduk, seseorang menabrak tubuh kurus Sehun, membuat cangkir teh-nya jatuh dan pecah. "A-akh..," ringisnya ketika pecahan beling itu menggores jari-nya.

Sebuah tangan besar menahan tangan mungilnya yang terluka. "Kau tidak apa – apa, putri?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak seketika ia menatap iris obsidian yang menatapnya.

"Ah, kau putri kerajaan ini ya?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Salam kenal Putri Sehun..," ia membungkuk. Wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi, tanpa ekspresi. Tapi bisa dijamin, gadis seperti Sehun akan luluh seketika.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya. "Namaku Kai, dari negri Shadow.."

_Dia.. mirip Jongin…_

Sehun menarik ujung gaunnya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Pangeran Kai…," Sehun tersenyum manis dan ia dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi Kai ketika melihat senyumnya. Wajah Kai memerah sedikit dan ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah, iya, emm, salam kenal.."

Sehun terkekeh. "Hei," panggilnya. Kai menoleh, "Kau bisa berdansa?"

Kai menyeringai—Seseorang tolong Sehun, ia nyaris pingsan melihat senyum pangeran yang ada di depannya sekarang ini. "Tentu saja, Putri.. Kau belum mendengar kalau aku juara lomba Dansa sedunia tahun lalu?"

Mata sipit Sehun membulat. "Kalau begitu ajari aku!" Ucap Sehun gembira kemudian menarik tangan Kai menuju balkon, menyingkir dari bisingnya orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Sinar bulan nampak terang. Di tambah lagi lampu – lampu kecil di sekitar balkon dan taman di bawah, menambah indah suasana. Sehun menatap pemandangan di depannya. Laut membentang luas. Suara ombak yang menghantam batu karang terdengar jelas. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum lembut dan menyihir Kai sekali lagi dengan senyumannya itu.

Sehun menoleh ke Kai. "Kau tahu lagu _Can I Have This Dance_?"

Kai menautkan kedua alis-nya. "Pernah dengar.. Dulu aku pernah menghafal-nya… Mungkin aku lupa sekarang…"

Sehun tersenyum kembali dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Take my hand, take a breath,  
Pull me close and take one step,"_

Sehun mulai bersenandung kecil ketika Kai menggenggam tangannya dan menaruh tangan satunya di pinggang ramping Sehun.

_"Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide,"_

Kai menatap mata Sehun lekat – lekat, seperti masuk ke dalam iris emerald gelap milik gadis cantik di depannya ini. Kaki-nya mulai bergerak, seiring dengan gerakan Sehun.

_"Won't you promise me?"_

Jongin ikut bersenandung pelan dengan suaranya yang berat.

_"Now won't you promise me?  
That you'll never forget,"_

Sehun tersenyum dan merebahkan kepala-nya di bahu lebar Kai.

_"We'll keep dancing  
To keep dancing  
Wherever we go next,"_

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, gerakan mereka menjadi satu. Menjadi lebih indah dari semua orang yang sedang berdansa di dalam ruangan yang mereka tinggalkan barusan. Suara halus Sehun dan suara berat Jongin bertemu, membuat harmoni yang indah selaras dengan dansa mereka.

_"It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do_

_And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?"_

.

.

Sehun duduk di atas pagar balkon itu. Jongin di belakangnya, memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menaruh dagu-nya di atas bahu kecil Sehun. "Aku tak menyangka, seorang putri yang kerjanya makan sepertimu bisa menari dan punya suara yang bagus juga."

Persimpangan urat terlihat di atas kepala Sehun. _'Dia sama seperti Jongin… membuat suasana indah hancur dengan sekali ucap..' _Ia terkekeh pelan, "_Don't judge the book by its cover, _Kai.."

Kai tertawa. "Jadi kita teman sekarang?"

"Apa tadi kita bukan teman?"

"Ya, maksudku, kau tidak langsung berteman dengan orang yang baru saja kau temui, kan?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengerjap lucu. "Aku berteman dengan mereka, kok."

Dengan malas, Kai menghela nafas. "Baiklah, terserah padamu Tuan Putri.."

"Aku memang Tuan Putri!"

"Ya ya ya, terserah.."

* * *

**_HEY HO SORRY GUE TELAT APDET_**

**_Gue aja gatau masih ada yang nunggu fic ini atau enggak_**

**_at least gue udah apdet._**

**_YA GAK GUYS_**

**_Review dong. kalo gak review ya gitu deh. Siders emg deh ya_**

**_Yaudah gausah basa basi, REVIEW YA_**


End file.
